Security systems are used in a variety of environments to protect property and people. In the public safety environment for example, guns are often secured and access is limited to authorized personnel. Proper authorization is critical when controlling user access to such secured property. The utilization of traditional locks, keys, and pass-codes can often take up valuable time, for example when an officer is on-scene. The use of electronic security systems has provided some improvement to facilitate access to secured property. For example, a remote transmitter can be used to automatically lock and unlock a secured item. However, electronic security systems utilizing remote transmitters can be susceptible to interception allowing anyone having the remote transceiver to access the secured item. More recently, skin based communication systems have been developed as a possible solution to the access problem. In a skin based security system, the act of touching forms a communication path across a users' skin between a remote unit and a control unit. However, even skin based security systems still face issues with lost or stolen transmitters. Additionally, skin based security systems are subject to a human chain effect, where the technology transfers data over the length of several people in contact with each other (for example holding hands). An unauthorized person can potentially gain access to the secured item by maintaining physical contact with an authorized user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved security system that addresses the aforementioned problems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.